Dis-moi papa
by Farouche-ivoire
Summary: Infiltrons les pensées de Mariko, petite fille séquestrée et isolée de tout, avec pour seul espoir la possibilité que son papa la sorte de cette vie cauchemardesque...
Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que **cet OS me tient particulièrement à cœur** et qu'il a été plutôt éprouvant à écrire. Pas dans le sens où je ne trouvais pas les mots, mais éprouvant parce que ce thème me touche, et que je n'y suis pas insensible.

Ici, je laisse s'exprimer Mariko, petite fille délaissée et quotidiennement enfermée, avec pour seul espoir la possibilité que son papa vienne la libérer de sa prison. Je souhaitais donner une touche enfantine à l'écrit puisqu'il s'agit d'une petite fille de 5 ans. Cela se voit notamment par la quantité très importante de question qui caractérise les enfants de son âge et les nombreuses répétitions du mot « papa ». A côté de cela, j'ai aussi voulu montrer une facette plus sombre avec des mots durs à entendre venant d'une petite fille, comme peut être le discours des enfants malmenés par la vie. Ses pensées sont sans détour et d'une franchise implacable.

Le récit en lui-même n'est peut-être pas merveilleux, le niveau littéraire ne vole peut-être pas bien haut, mais ce texte, je l'ai écrit le cœur lourd. J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous vous laisserez emporter par la foule de sentiment qu'elle peut ressentir.

Il faut que vous lisiez le texte avec la voix d'une enfant pour l'apprécier. **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Tout est si sombre autour de moi. Je ne vois rien. Pas même une lueur. Pas même un petit éclat de lumière. Pourtant mes yeux sont ouverts. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que je suis aveugle ? Dis-moi papa, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas m'ôter ce casque de métal qui m'empêche de voir la beauté du monde extérieur ? Il est si lourd. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer à l'intérieur. Dis-moi Papa, pourquoi suis-je enfermée dans cette boite d'acier, sans contact avec le monde d'en dehors ? On me dit que je suis différente, qu'il ne faut pas que je sorte, tout ça pour ma sécurité, mais moi je sais que c'est un mensonge. Les humains me craignent, pourtant je n'ai rien fait de mal, je crois. Pour que l'on veuille me maintenir captive, mon âme doit être aussi noire que les ténèbres qui habitent mon monde, n'est-ce pas… ?

Tout est si froid autour de moi. Je sens la morsure du gel constamment sur ma peau, et pénétrer mon corps jusqu'à m'en glacer les os. Dis-moi papa, pourquoi tu ne viens pas m'envelopper de tes bras protecteurs ? J'ai tellement besoin de ta chaleur. Les petites filles comme moi n'ont-elles pas le droit à un peu d'amour ? Je grelotte, mais je garde espoir. Je me réconforte à l'idée qu'un jour tu puisses venir me serrer très fort dans tes bras. Je veux me blottir contre ta poitrine, tout près de ton cœur. Je veux l'entendre battre au même rythme que le mien. Je veux sentir ta peau tout contre la mienne, te montrer que moi aussi je peux t'apporter un peu de chaleur. Te montrer que je suis en vie et que j'existe.

Tout n'est que silence autour de moi. Pourtant… N'entends-tu pas mes cris de détresse ? Nuit et jour je pleure, sans jamais pouvoir m'arrêter. Ce sont des larmes de sang, papa, qui coulent le long de mes joues.

Aujourd'hui, je viens d'avoir cinq ans. Je le sais puisque la dame avec qui je parle parfois, elle m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Elle a l'air plutôt gentille, et semble toujours très enthousiaste. C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air gentille, mais moi… je la déteste ! Elle essaie de remplacer ma maman, mais ma maman ça ne peut pas être elle ! Ma maman ne me parlerait pas en me laissant ici, je le sais. Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne reviendra jamais... Pourtant, j'aimerai tellement que l'on puisse former une famille. Que l'on vive tous les trois sous le même toit. Que vous me donniez de l'amour et que je vous en donne en retour. Tu sais, cette dame, elle m'a dit qu'il me restait un papa. C'est pour ça que je m'adresse à toi, parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Parce que tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste et à laquelle je peux me rattacher. Sans même t'avoir vu, je peux dire que je t'aime. Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai ressenti de la joie quand elle m'a annoncé cette nouvelle. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'est arrivé, mais à ce moment-là, mon cœur s'est allégé, mes poumons se sont épanouis, et mes lèvres se sont étirées sur mes joues. Papa dis-moi, c'est ça la joie ?

La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, tu sais, c'est de ta présence à mes côtés. Si seulement tu pouvais venir me rendre visite aujourd'hui, je serai heureuse, je crois. Je ne demande pas grand-chose, quelques minutes seulement. Je promets d'être sage et de ne pas t'ennuyer. Je veux juste entendre le son de ta voix, rien qu'une fois. T'entendre dire que tu m'aimes. Je ne demande qu'un peu d'attention et de tendresse… alors pourquoi tu ne viens jamais me rendre visite ? Papa, te souviens-tu encore de moi ? Tu m'as pourtant donné un prénom il y a cinq années précisément. Mariko. C'est joli, je trouve. Doux et mélodieux. C'est le prénom donné par un papa qui chéri sa fille, c'est sûr ! Et je suis très fière de le porter. Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontré, mais je t'admire. Je ne connais que ton nom, Kurama, c'est le mien également, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi papa, m'as-tu porté dans tes bras après que je sois née ? Je regrette de n'avoir aucun souvenir de ce jour, j'aurai tellement aimé garder en mémoire les traits de ton visage, la chaleur de ta peau, et le son de ta voix…

Mais papa… toi, tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublié, n'est-ce pas ? Un papa ça ne peut pas oublier son enfant. Un papa ça ne peut pas faire de mal à sa petite fille, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi j'ai si mal papa… pourquoi est-ce que mon corps souffre et que mon cœur saigne ? Mes poignets et mes chevilles, ils me brûlent, mais des fois, je ne les sens plus. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai plus aucune force non plus, en ai-je déjà eu ? J'ai si peur de la solitude. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici, enfermée dans cette chambre noire sans pouvoir bouger. Je t'en prie, viens me libérer. Sauve-moi de cet enfer mon papa. Je suis à bout de force. Je n'en peux plus... Je suis dans la même position depuis des années déjà, suspendue par des bandages qui m'arrachent la peau. J'ai froid. J'ai faim. J'ai soif. Et j'ai tout le temps sommeil. La dame m'a dit que lorsque je dormais, je pouvais rêver, mais que si ces rêves me faisaient peur, il s'agissait de cauchemars. Dis-moi papa, est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir peur de dormir ? Même si faire la différence entre le sommeil et la réalité devient de plus en plus difficile, j'ai peur de fermer les yeux. De toute manière, tout se ressemble tellement. Dans la réalité comme dans mes rêves, je ne peux m'évader de cette prison… La seule chose qui me réconforte, papa, c'est de penser à toi et au bonheur que l'on pourrait vivre si l'on était enfin réunis.

Je crois que la dame, elle ne m'aime pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'amuse à me faire du mal. Qu'elle me laisse enfermée comme un animal… Tu sais, pour me faire encore plus de peine, elle dit que tu n'as pas de temps à m'accorder, que tu es toujours très occupé. Elle a même osé dire que tu ne m'aimais pas et que je n'avais aucune importance à tes yeux, que la seule personne à s'intéresser à moi, c'était elle. Je déteste l'entendre dire ce genre de chose. Elle est si méchante… Je la déteste ! Je la déteste plus que tout au monde ! Si jamais, un jour, je sors de cette prison, je la tuerai pour lui faire regretter ses mauvaises paroles. Mais avant, je l'obligerai à te fournir des excuses. Personne n'insulte mon papa sans en payer le prix. J'aimerai tellement me servir de mon pouvoir pour lui faire du mal et la faire souffrir autant qu'elle, elle a pu me blesser. Je te le jure papa, je te jure de lui faire ravaler ses mots dès que je sors de cette cage…

Mais dis-moi Papa, elle ne peut pas dire la vérité ? Un papa ça aime sa petite fille, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi toi tu ne m'aimerais pas ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu désires m'oublier ? Pour que tu ais souhaité me laisser seule ici ? T'ai-je offensé ? T'ai-je fait de la peine ? Dis-moi mon papa, dis-moi pourquoi je dois mériter ça ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si maman est morte ? Si aujourd'hui on ne peut être réunis ? Je m'excuse de tout mon cœur pour la peine que j'ai pu te causer. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, papa. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. Mais s'il te plait, je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de savoir… Alors explique moi… Explique moi la raison de cet état. Je comprendrai, tu sais… si les mots viennent de ta bouche, je les entendrai et j'obéirai à tes ordres, quels qu'ils soient.

Dis-moi, papa… Pourquoi le silence, il répond toujours à ta place… ? Je me sens si seule et abandonnée… J'ai envie de lâcher prise, de ne plus souffrir, d'être libre... J'ai envie de sentir le vent sur ma peau, regarder les animaux galoper, sentir un peu de chaleur sur mon corps meurtris, voir ce qu'on appelle le soleil, les fleurs, les nuages... Le temps passe lentement, je ne sais jamais s'il fait jour, s'il fait nuit. La seule chose que je sais papa, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je viens d'avoir cinq ans. Et comme tous les ans depuis cinq ans, je sais que ce jour ne sera pas joyeux.

Mais dis-moi mon papa… Est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir envie de mourir ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu, et vous aura ému, au moins autant que moi.**

 **A la fin de l'écriture du texte, je peux vous dire que j'avais les larmes aux yeux, surtout que je me suis laissée porter par les musiques de l'anime…**

 **Bref, je suis contente d'avoir réalisée cette OS ! Et je vous dis à bientôt peut-être.**

 **Bises, Farouche.**


End file.
